The field of the invention relates generally to devices for preventing unwanted entry through a door. More specifically, it relates to wedged devices such as door stops, which are placed beneath the bottom edge of a door to prevent the door from opening completely.
It is known in the prior art to use wedged devices to prevent doors from opening or closing. However, these devices have not been designed for use by the elderly, sick or infirm.
First, most such devices lack mobility, being constructed to be placed permanently on the floor wedged under the door. Moving these wedges requires the user to stoop or kick the device with his foot, neither of which is a satisfactory operation for the infirm.
Secondly, these devices have lacked the resistance to prevent unwanted entry by an intruder. Most prior art devices were designed to hold the weight of a door, but not to withstand the additional force supplied by an intruder.